


Unus Annus

by Acuberon_1285



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acuberon_1285/pseuds/Acuberon_1285
Summary: In honor of Unus Annus (2019-2020)...
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. 366

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my biggest project ever! Hope you will enjoy it. :D

We live our lives taking each second for granted. But what would you do if you knew how much time you had left? Unus Annus... One year... This work and much like all of you, has a limited amount of time. And every day we march ever closer to this work's inevitable doom. 

That means I'll be uploading every single day. Until the clock strikes zero... And then... It's game over. 

Dead... 

Forever. 

Make no mistake, this doesn't mean I won't just stop uploading. When time runs out, I will be deleting this work and every single chapter in it. And you'll never be able to see them again. 

Because much like death, you can't take it with you. All you'll have is the memories that you made along the way. 

The choice is yours. Will you join me? Or will you miss out your one chance to be part of Unus Annus. 

The clock has already start ticking. 

There are no second chances, and if you miss out, all you will be left with is regret. 

Memento Mori 

I'll see you tomorrow 

Unus Annus 


	2. 365

2020 is long gone. 2021 here to stay. 

2021 will be our final year. No more Unus Annus after this one. 

It's time to make sure that we get all of our wishes and wants out of the way because time is already running out. 

2021... We only have so many days left. Let's make every day count! 

2020 hasn't been great. Time is moving fast. We only have one-year left and then the work is gone. Forever. Read now because soon you won't be able to. 

Let's make 2021 the true year of Unus Annus above and beyond anyone's expectations. 

Or don't. It doesn't matter. Time marches on all the same, and the work will be gone, meeting its timely end. 

Happy New Year! 


	3. 364

A man looked down on the forest before him. The full moon cast a silver glow on the trees, making the leaves turn a light-gray. He breathed in the fresh night air and closed his eyes. Standing here alone made him feel free. Free from fighting. Free from the thoughts that raced through his mind. There was no danger in the fields this night, only the sound of crickets and the sight of fireflies in the air.

He sighed. Why couldn't  _ his  _ Hyrule be this safe? Out of every Hyrule, his was the most dangerous. With enemies everywhere. Why was he so different than the others? 

''I wish I was one of them,'' the man murmured. He closed his eyes. ''I could be much more use to my Group if I was trained.''

Another man appeared in the field. He dipped his head. ''I could train you,'' he offered. 

The other leaned forward. ''Who are you?''

''My name is Link.''

''You want to train me?''

Link smiled. ''It's been a while since I had an apprentice.''

''If you make me your apprentice I'll work hard, I'll do everything you tell me.''

''Will you make me one promise?'' Link asked.

The other man nodded. ''Anything!''

''I can do more than make you a  _ true  _ hero. I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of,'' Link lowered his  voice, ' 'You must promise me that you will be loyal to your Group above all other things. What you want for yourself is nothing compared to the needs of your Group. Nothing, remember?'' His dark-blue gaze bore into the other man's eyes. ''Do you make that promise?''

''Yes! Yes, I do!'' the man said. He turned when he heard a faint voice. ''I've got to go now. Good-bye, Link.'' 

Link took a step closer. ''Aren't you going to tell me your name?''

The man stopped walking and turned.

''Oh, yes. It's Wild.''


	4. 363

''How long does this forest go on? It feels like we've been walking for ages.'' Legend grunted and almost tripped over a tree root. 

''If we just keep walking, we'll eventually get to the end and then we can rest,'' Time answered. ''I think it won't be long now.'' 

Legend huffed. ''It better be.'' 

Winter had just begun and the path was already covered with snow and rivers were frozen, trapping the fish underneath the hard surface. 

Wild breathed in the fresh and painfully cold air. He didn't mind the cold; it was refreshing after the heat of the summer. 

''You like the cold?'' Twilight asked. 

Wild looked to his left and smiled. ''It's better than the heat.'' 

Twilight shook his head. ''No cold for me. I'd rather have warmth and gentle not too cold little breeze,'' he said and pulled his pelt a little bit more up. 

Wild chuckled. ''You have your pelt,'' he said. ''I only have a long cloak.'' 

The sun started to set in the East, casting a golden glow through the trees. 

''Finally! The end of this fucking forest,'' Legend sighed and sat down on a tree log nearby. 

Time faced the Group. ''We'll set up camp here, I'll take first watch. Volunteers for second and third?'' 

Four raised his hand. ''I'll take second.'' 

''Third,'' Hyrule offered. 

Wild sat down and let the voices flow past him as he prepared himself to make dinner. He grabbed his Slate and scrolled through his stack. Fish, fish and fish. He huffed. _Guess it'll be something with fish tonight._ he thought taking out the ingredients. ''Looks like fish on the menu boys,'' he announced and started making a fire to cook. 

He was twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the night to come. All around him the others were minding their own business, Legend and Warriors fighting, Hyrule, Wind and Four reading and Sky dozing off. Time and Twilight were planning for tomorrow. 

''If we go this way, we reach...'' 

''...But that'll take too long...'' 

Wild reached out for his Slate and silently hissed in pain when he made a wrong move. His right arm still wasn't fully healed from an earlier fight three days ago, but that would be with time. 

Wild smiled through the pain; he couldn't wait to show Link that he _could_ fight. 


	5. 362

''No, look, if you swing your sword like that, even a child can predict where you will strike.''

Wild panted heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead and his sword hanging loose in his palm as he watched how Link showed the move on a soldier. He blocked it the soldier's blow and kicked him away with a blow in the ribs with a foot.

''See? Block and kick. Isn't that hard,'' Link said and turned to Wild. ''Try it again.''

Wild charged forward and blocked the blow Link strike and kicked him away. He relaxed, completing Link's move so he wasn't ready for another attack. He screeched in surprise and pain when the sword was placed in his arm. He dropped his sword and put his hand up to hold it on his left arm. He looked up and saw Link towering over him.

''Always be aware of another attack. The move however, was good. Try to get more power in your kick and remember,'' Link lowered his voice and pointed his sword at Wild's throat. ''Always keep your eyes open.'' He let Wild get up. 

''Try again.''


	6. 361

Twilight woke up when he felt the dawn sun's warmth on his skin. He looked around and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ''Come on, Cub,'' he murmured and gently shook Wild's shoulder. 

''I don wanna.''

Twilight chuckled. ''You've  gotta , who else will make breakfast? We all know Hyrule can't cook and I think the others won't even try.''

''Then why don't you try?'' Wild challenged and stood up. ''Nah, I won't let you touch the pot. That's my position, cooking.''

Birds were already singing their winter songs and the wind was already blowing his cold breeze with him. The sun tried its best to keep the cold out, but with no  success .

Wild walked over to the cooking fire and lighted it with flint and steel. He gently blew and a second later, a campfire had started. 

Twilight sat down next to his brother and warmed his hands, rubbing them together and holding them above the fire. ''Good night rest?'' he asked. 

''Yeah, nothing special, why do you ask?''

''Just curious,'' Twilight murmured. ''You took a bad blow from that  Bokoblin three days ago, I just wanted to know.''

Wild  sighed with irritation. ''It's nothing, Twi. Really.''


	7. 360

It was snowing heavily when the Group arrived at Lon  Lon Ranch. Malon welcomed them with warm cups of tea. 

Wild sat down near the fire and held his hands above it, welcoming the warmth in his cold fingers. ''How can you live with such cold,'' he whispered to himself. ''I won't ever get it.''

''What was that?''

Wild turned around at the sound and stared right in Twilight's eyes. Irritation filled his mind once again. He curled his lip. ''Can I have a conversation with myself? Or do I have to repeat everything what I say to you?'' he spat.  _ Does he know? _

The room filled with silence.

''Excuse me,'' Wild murmured and walked away. 

Twilight stood up to follow, but Time stopped him.

''Leave him be for a couple seconds,'' his Mentor said. ''He'll come back soon.''

Twilight sat down again and stared at the fire before he faced Time again. ''Have you noticed something odd about Wild lately?'' he asked. 

Time looked surprised. ''No, why? What are you suggesting then?''

Twilight shook his head. ''He's quickly irritated, is more tired than he used to be and just... Something is wrong. I know it.''


	8. 359

''Are you okay? What was that? What are you doing?'' Wild murmured to himself. ''Can't you just leave me alone? Even for one second?''

He kicked away a stone and sat down in the snow. His breath forming tiny clouds in the air. 

_ He knows,  _ he thought.  _ He knows absolutely knows. Why else would he follow me around all day long? _

Wild pulled up his sleeve from his left arm. He was surprised at the sight. A deep cut ran from his shoulder to the middle of his upper arm. Dried up blood was smeared across the wound.

_ How? This is the place where Link had hit me during my training. But that was in a dream, how can I have the wound now? _

He put his sleeve back down when he heard footsteps coming. 

''Wild? Are you here?''

Wild peeked around the corner from his hiding spot and saw Time standing in the door opening.  _ Not him too! He must've heard it from Twilight.  _

He stood up and leaned against the wall and took deep breaths, preparing himself for a lecture and judges from his Mentors. From everyone. 

_ But I'm doing nothing wrong! Why can't I have my own secrets? _


	9. 358

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I just don't know what more to add without destroying the idea. D:

''Wild, I know you're there,'' Time called and followed the footprints that led to the back of the Ranch. He stepped away when Wild passed him in a rush.

''Then why did you bother calling?'' the boy murmured, a flash of fear in his eyes that quickly changed into frustration. ''You're just like Twilight... Questioning everything I do! I'm  gonna call it a day, and  _ do  _ tell Twilight that or he'll freak out.'' He stepped into the house and made his way up the stairs.

Time watched Wild go inside the Ranch, a bit shocked by the boy's response. He followed and closed the door. He locked his gaze with Twilight and nodded slightly.

_ Twilight is right,  _ he thought.  _ Wild is hiding something.  _


	10. 357

Wild closed his eyes and let his mind drift away to sleep. The sooner he could train, the better. There, he wouldn't be questioned, he wouldn't be watched. Here, he could improve his skills, his  _ power _ . Not the childish and easy training he sometimes got from Warriors.

''You're early this time, Wild,'' a voice called from the mist and a second later Link stood in the training circle. 

''The sooner I can train, the better,'' Wild replied and  catched the sword Link threw at him. ''What skill today?''

Link chuckled. ''No training. No, this time, you have a test.''

Wild's eyes lightened up. ''Who's my opponent?''

''You.''

''What?''

Wild looked confused and then a bit scared when he saw a shadow of himself stepping inside the circle. He had an emotionless look in his eyes and locked his gaze on Wild.

''Begin.''


	11. 356

Twilight shot up at the sound of a scream followed by a pained groan. Night had fallen and the moon shone through the window, casting a silver glance in the room.

He silently stepped out of his bed and crept towards the sound that grew louder and louder with each step. He made sure he didn't stand on someone's fingers, since there were not enough beds for 8.

Twilight slowly opened the door and nearly got a heart attack when he bumped into Time.

''You hear it, too?'' the man asked, not even apologizing for the scare.

Twilight nodded. ''It's Wild.''

''How do you know?'' Time asked, surprised.

''I've experienced more nightmares with him than anyone,'' his protégé said. ''I recognize it everywhere.'' He walked past his mentor. ''No time to talk though.''

Time sighed. ''Yes, Sir.''


	12. 355

Wild panted heavily, sweat making his grip on the sword loosen until at sometimes it even fell out of his grasp. But every time he would stand up again, not letting himself fail again. Not against  _ himself  _ his own shadow of failure that was so much stronger he had expected.

Link smiled from the sight of blood splattering around, black and red, mixing together to make the same color of his eyes, dark red.

_ I will not fail again,  _ Wild thought when he picked up his sword again.  _ I will not fail again!  _ He ran forward and slashed open his enemy's throat, black blood spilling everywhere.

''Very well done, Wild.''

He turned around at the sound of Link's voice and saw the man coming, slowly clapping. ''I passed?'' Wild asked.

Link smiled. ''You were so determined to defeat your shadow, that you didn't think about what it would do to you. Because, what is a body without a shadow?'' 

Wild stiffened as the trustful blue eyes he saw when he first met, turned dark red. ''The promise was for nothing; it was a fucking trick.'' He dropped his sword and brought his hand up to his throat and pulled back when he felt blood welling at the  wound he put there  _ himself _ .  _ I have to warn the others. Wake up! Wake up! _


	13. 354

Twilight knelt down next to his protégé and saw in horror how wounds appeared on Wild's skin. Not any sword was slashing there, at least, not as far he could see. He roughly shook Wild, trying to wake the boy, but with no use. 

''What is happening? How is he getting those wounds?'' 

''I don't know, but we have to wake him up somehow, and stop this bleeding,'' Twilight said in panic and again shook Wild. ''Come on! Wake up already!'' He didn't look up when the light was turned on and a few of the Group stood behind him. 

''...Was for nothing...!'' came Wild's voice. ''...A fucking trick...!'' His eyes suddenly flew open and he put his hand to his throat and looked around at his Group until his eyes fell on Twilight.

''It's Dark Link! I've seen him! I've seen him!'' Wild gasped. 


	14. 353

Wild was trembling on the ground, seeing the blood pool in front of him brought tears in his eyes. Why couldn't he wake up? Why did it hurt so much? Why did he ever make this promise? 

''A sacrifice of blood, a bridge for you to follow.'' Came a soft whisper. 

Wild felt himself slip away into the dark void. Darkness welcoming him into the eternal silence. Silence wasn't exactly true, the only thing he could hear were the final 6 words of Dark Link before he let out his last breath. 

''Come back to me, Elf Lord.'' 

There was a flash of white light and the world lit up. Casting a bright glow over the Dark World. 

Wild slowly stood up and stiffened when he saw another man coming right for him. A crown around his head and a sword on his back. 

''What is this place?'' Wild asked. 

The spirit beckoned him. ''See for yourself.'' 

Wild approached him and saw a huge place, covered in broken houses and blood. 

''Time's Hyrule... And Twilight's and...'' 

''Now do you believe me, Wild?'' 

Wild stared at the spirit. ''What's happened to me?'' 

The spirit was quiet for a few heartbeats and then spoke. ''You are banished from death. Cast adrift between the worlds of Light and Dark. A Curse binds us together.'' 

''If what you say is true,'' Wild said and faced the man. ''Then how we break this curse and save all Hyrule?'' 

''We find the one who cast it on us...'' The man was silent and then lowered his voice. ''Hylia.'' 


	15. 352

Wild opened his eyes and placed his hand on his throat. The blood and cut were gone, he was alive.

_ Because of the spirit.  _ He thought, but quickly pushed the picture aside in his mind.  _ No time to worry about that now!  _ His gaze focused on Twilight and he opened his mouth to speak. ''It's Dark Link! I've seen him! I've seen him!''

Twilight's eyes widened and Wild shrank away, as he could already tell what his Mentor would say. He felt the little trickle of blood slide down his arm and then a cloth as Twilight wiped the blood away. 

The silence was deafening. Wild closed his eyes and felt tears prick in the corners, but they were quickly pulled back. From his training with Dark Link, he had been taught to never cry.

_ ''Tears in your eyes will make your vision blurry. Blink them away as fast as you can! An enemy will not wait for you to stop crying!'' _

''I haven't been honest with you; therefore, I am truly sorry,'' Wild murmured. ''I thought I-I could be better, he promised to make me feel worthy and...''

He stopped mid-sentence as he was pulled into a hug.

Again, Wild could hear the voice.

_ ''No time to embrace your friends after a fight, Wild. Remember: the only thing important is the loyalty to your Group, not your friends.'' _

Wild ignored the voice and brought his arms up to return the embrace.

_ From now on,  _ he thought, his voice echoed with the spirit's. _ From now on, I'll be honest, no more lies, no more secrets. No more self-doubt. They need you now, now and only. _


	16. 351

''We have to go now. The Shadows are coming!'' Wild urged and stood up. He pushed past his mentor and grabbed his cloak. ''Come on! We have to  fight; it isn't safe here. Not here, not everywhere. The spirit told me where they would strike first.''

Twilight stared at him with confusion, but put on his boots. ''Spirit?''

''Yes, a spirit. I'm not lying! He warned me and showed me the Fate of Hyrule,'' Wild said. 

''What kind of spirit?'' 

Wild  sighed with irritation. ''That doesn't matter now, just get ready, because from what he showed me, it isn't going to be easy.''


	17. 350

It had been a few tries to get everyone up, but a pan lit and a wooden spoon always worked. The clanging echoed through the room and everyone shot up.

''Everyone up and get your stuff, especially your swords,'' Wild said and threw the pan lit and spoon away, hitting Four on the head.

''Careful!''

Wild didn't pay any attention to it and faced everyone, fear and determination in his eyes. He ignored Legend's cursing and started speaking.

''The Shadows are  invading; we have to fight and just get up and don't complain.''

It was silent for a few seconds before Wind let out a tiny snort. ''How do you know? Time's confirmed that his Hyrule is safe.''

''And  still, it's true! You have to believe me!''


	18. 349

Twilight looked at the 2 groups. One for Wind's statement and one for Wild's. He, Time and Sky stood on Wild's side. Warriors, Legend, Hyrule and Four on Wind's.

''You don't have the proof for it to be dangerous,'' Legend said.

''You don't have the proof for it to be safe,'' Twilight retorted, staring into his Groupmate's eyes with a challenge. Even though Wind could be right, he wouldn't let his Cub down. ''Maybe Wind's right, maybe Wild's right. And if we risk Wind's statement, the Shadows can come closer and they'll be stronger. I think we should at least scout the area to make sure nothing's coming, because I know there's something coming. And if Wild lying, which he isn't, there will be no Shadows and there will be no danger.''

The room was silent at his  explanation.

''We could try I guess,'' Wind murmured. ''Still, I think it's trouble for nothing.''


	19. 348

The Links had been scouting the area for two days now and had met no monster or what Wild called them: Shadows. 

''See? No Shadows,'' Wind said with triumph, feeling great for winning the argument against Wild. ''There are no Shadows here. I was right.''

''But I saw it! Shadows everywhere! Blood on the ground, dark clouds covering the sun and moon. We have to look again. Maybe we have missed something,'' Wild protested, still trying to convince the others.

Twilight put a hand on Wild's shoulder. ''Wind is right, there are no Shadows here. You must have imagined it.''

Wild shook the hand off and walked away. ''I'm going to fight them alone since I have cover from any of you.''


	20. 347

Wild walked through the woods, swiping his sword from left to right, cutting leaves and small branches. 

''Stupid Wind. 'There are no Shadows!' And then everyone believing him. Even Twi. Stupid. Fucking-'' His sentence was cut off when something attacked him from behind. He got slammed against a tree and then gasped for breath as a fist hit him full in the stomach. He looked up when the arm came again and blocked the hit, using his right fist to slam his enemy full on the lower-jaw.

His left arm suddenly moved on its own held the head of his enemy in a firm hold. Wild's hand turned blue and he pulled back at the heat. The shadow fell down backward, dizzy from the attack. The blue faded away and Wild looked up at the Spirit that appeared next to him.

''Go back to him,'' he ordered and faded away.

Wild stepped closer to the Shadow who had slowly gotten to its feet. It gasped for breath when Wild faded away and was replaced by the Spirit, who placed his hand on the enemy's forehead again.

''What do you know about the attack on the  Hyrules ?''

''It's with much blood and suffering.''

''What more?'' The Spirit placed his hand tighter on the enemy's head. 

''The Shadows hide very well, watch out for the clouds mixing the sun.''

The Spirit let go of the Shadow and let him get away in the woods.

Wild stared after him and then back at his hand. ''We have to warn them. If one can trust a Shadow.''

''Trust has nothing to do with it. His thoughts cannot lie,'' the Spirit murmured and faded away, leaving Wild standing alone.


	21. 346

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny story about two guys swimming with fins

Wild and Warriors stood at the edge of Wild's pool, both wearing a fin swimsuit. Wild a mint green one and Warriors, as a fashion boy he is, a rainbow one. 

''I'm super excited about this!'' Wild said and put his hair in a tighter ponytail.

Warriors looked down at his 'fin'. ''I think I'm  gonna drown,'' he mumbled. ''I think I'm actually going to drown.''

Wild sat down and put his legs in the water. ''Ooh! It's cold!''

Warriors sat beside him. ''Oh, it's cold. It's cold!''

''Ready to swim?''

''No, it's cold.''

Wild rolled his eyes. ''I know it's cold, but it's just something we  gotta do.''

''What do you mean?''

''We just  gotta jump in,'' Wild said and hopped forward toward the deeper end.

''It's cold.''

The tiny stairs underwater  were a bit higher than expected and Wild nearly fell forward. '' Careful , Warriors,'' he warned. ''We might die.''

''Yeah.'' Was Warriors respond and he hopped after Wild into the pool. 

Suddenly Wild stopped and shivered. ''The-the testease below tha woter..!'' he murmured and laughed.

''I don't feel aquatic, yeah?''

Wild looked at Warriors and giggled. ''You look so funny.''

'' _ You  _ look so funny,'' Warriors retorted. ''Shut up.''

''Alright, man, this is a long process,'' Wild said.

Warriors shook his head. ''We're  gonna drown.''

''I know, I'm actually a little afraid,'' Wild admitted and smiled. 

Warriors grabbed Wild's arm. ''Emergency procedure  detransformation process, what is the magic word?''

''I don't know, should we put a knife on our waist or something? Cut ourselves in half?''

Warriors let go of the arm.

''Three, two, one.''

Wild lowered and went underwater while Warriors stopped mind-way and laughed as he came up again. ''Asshole!'' he spat and swam away. ''It's not that bad,'' he said over his shoulder and dove underwater again.

Warriors lowered down as well, shivering when he came back up.

''It's so easy to swim!'' Wild called from the other side.

''Yeah?''

''I feel powerful!''

Warriors looked at the water with regret, why did he ask to go swimming? Why did he buy those stupid swimsuits? Why, why, why. He couldn't back away now. ''This is my first swim. I hate swimming by the way. It's cold.''

''Go in!''

''But it's cold.''

Wild laughed. ''You're just a merman who hangs out in a jacuzzi instead.''

''No, I will endure this. I'm a man. A merman!'' Warriors said and swam forward, using the complete wrong techniques. ''Easy to swim? Suck my ass!''

''No! You're doing it all wrong! This looks fucking stupid.''

Warriors tilted his head when he reached the side of the pool. ''How do you do this?''

Wild smiled. ''Well not like that. You have to do like the dolphin thing.''

''I don't need you to tell me how to be a merman,'' Warriors said and watched as Wild dove underwater again and swam away using only his tail to make speed. Letting his arms rest to the sides of his abdomen.

''Like that,'' he said as he popped up again. 

''Turning into a merman does not change the fact that I have dense bones,'' Warriors told the other and took position to swim. ''I'll show you the elegance of my fin.'' He swam forward but didn't go as deep as Wild did so water splashed everywhere. He popped up and heard Wild cackling. 

Warriors looked through his hair that was stuck to forehead. ''Where am I?'' he growled as he coughed up some water that had splashed into his mouth. He found solid ground under his feet and stood up. ''I'm a new man. Fully embraced the ocean. I'm one with the water.'' He turned to Wild.

''Look how elegant I am,'' Wild said and went underwater. Two seconds later he pushed his body up and tried to flipper vertically in the water only to let it fail it miserably. He gulped in some water and started coughing, he paddled forward, the wave only flowing more water in his mouth. He laughed and coughed at the same time but he finally and safely made it to the side. ''Help!''

Warriors laughed at the sight, knowing that Wild could take care of this problem himself.

Wild leaned against the stone-wall and laughed. ''Maybe you can do that, too?''

''Drown?''

Wild pushed himself up and stepped on the shore. He hopped a little further on the side and sat down, his legs in the water and leaning on his elbows. He looked at Warriors and started singing a one note tune getting higher and higher until at one point he put his arms in the air and let himself fall sidewise in the water. He swam over to Warriors.

''Watch this,'' the other said and took a deep breath. But just before diving he stopped, he pointed at something floating in the water. ''There's a bee!''

''Is it alive or dead?'' Wild asked. ''Is it alive? Save it!''

''How? I can't move!'' Warriors said and pointed at his fin.

Wild looked shocked. ''You're  gonna let it die because it's inconvenient? What if you were the bee and there was a big merman who was like 'I just, I just can't man'.''

That seemed to do the trick. 

''I'm coming bee!'' Warriors shouted and splashed face first into the water. 

''Warriors, you killed them in the wave!'' Wild yelled and giggled.

Warriors pushed himself on the ledge. ''Did I? What I imagined to do, I went under him, I was upside down and I kicked my fin and launched him out of the pool,'' he said and noticed the bee. ''There it is. I failed. That didn't happen.''

''I'm  gonna do a cool dive,'' Wild said and stood on the highest point of the side of the pool. ''Imagine: It's a thunderstorm, it's 1468. In the Great Pacific Ocean. Sailors in their wooden boats. Giant boats are crashing through the waves. There's a storm! A crash of lightning comes down and hits one of the sails. The boat made of wood catches quickly. Sailors are jumping out of the water.'' He was silent for dramatic effect and then continued. ''Far away, a young, handsome merman  watches and he says: 'Hey, I can do something about this. '.'' Wild gives a tiny smack on his ass with his right hand. ''He dives into the ocean to save the men.''

He sets off and dove with perfection in the water. He swam forward a bit and then popped up. ''I'll save you!'' he said and looked at Warriors. ''Did that  kinda look kewl?''

''Let me show you how a real merman dives,'' Warriors said and hopped to the highest point. 

''Pull your pants up!'' Wild called when he saw Warriors' pink swimming trunks.

''Don't tell a merman how to pants!'' Warriors said but pulled the fin up. He prepared his story. ''It's 2028  a.d. In the future. Mer technology has advanced. So far that I've gone into the past to 1486. Because I knew that there was some asshole merman that didn't know how to save people.''

''1468''

Warriors was quiet for a second and then continued. ''And it doesn't even know how to count. Either way! I'm dropping in from 20000 feet above to save this people for  realsies this time.'' 

He looked down at the water and regretted everything he’d done. ''Ah, fuck,'' he murmured and let himself fall forward, making a tiny diving motion but actually just falling. He swam to Wild and popped up. ''I'll save you,'' he coughed.

''You like how I got really vertical and you got pretty close.'' Wild laughed, joined in by Warriors. ''How about backstroke?'' Wild murmured and turned around. He looked at his friend.

''Why don't you come in the water?'' he sweetly said. ''I won't eat you.'' Wild let himself go underwater and got up with stinging eyes. A forced smile was placed on his face since he really wanted to rub in his eyes. He snorted that changed into chuckling. ''It's really hard to be sexy with this to be honest.''

Warriors looked at him. ''Well, when you ooze sexiness like I do, it's really simple,'' he said and closed his nostrils with his fingers before he swam backward on his back. He swam to the side and pushed himself on land. He chuckled when he saw Wild coming, getting the sketch immediately.

''Hey, pretty boy,'' Wild managed to say before he and Warriors lost it. He placed both arms on the side and let the rest of his body rest in the water. ''This is the stereotypical pose for a mermaid.''

Warriors chuckled and placed his left arm on the side, his back leaning against the wall of the pool. ''Well, if we were playing to be mermaids, you be nailing it, but I'm a merman. I'm the chad mermaid.'' He wasn't finished or his arm slid off and he floated away. ''How do I?! Crap!'' He managed to take hold of the side again while Wild was laughing hard. 

''I hate swimming!''

Wild shot up with realization. ''We haven't  swam together!'' 

Warriors sighed. ''You're right.''

''Ready?''

''Yeah.''

''Just swim to the other side.''

Warriors almost tripped over his fin when he tried to keep his balance in the water. After a few turns he stood up straight again.

Wild chuckled. ''Let's see who's more elegant.''

''Oh. Easy contest!'' Warriors bragged.

''Three. Two. One. Go''

They both dove far underwater and made it safely to the other side.

Warriors sighed with relief, thinking it was now finally done. But it was false hope for Wild continued.

''Now we have to do a handstand together.''

Warriors groaned. ''Okay. Wait.'' He swam forward to Wild and again had struggle to stand up again.

''You're not a good swimmer!'' Wild commented. ''All right. You go first and I'll follow you.''

''As usual. The leader. I think I'm  gonna die.'' Warriors took a deep breath and stood on his hands, falling over immediately. Right on top of Wild who stood up again, laughing hard. And then suddenly stopped.

''I have an idea,'' the other said and pulled off his fin. He placed it over his head. ''I probably shouldn't do this,'' he murmured from under the fabric. 

''Terrible idea,'' Warriors agreed. ''But when's that ever stopped you? You're  gonna waterboard yourself.''

Wild pulled it off with one swipe. ''Nope! I just sucked and whoop!'' He faced Warriors. ''But you.''

Warriors sat on the side of the pool while Wild helped him get the fin over his head. ''I might not have been a perfectly merman, that's because it wasn't my true calling. The real me who I've always been is... is...'' He stopped and groaned as he tried to get the fin over his shoulders. ''Who I really am... Is the  _ Mermer _ !''

Wild took a step back and giggled loud. ''It's just nipples!''

A muffled laugh came from the underneath the fin. 


	22. 345

''Who are you, Spirit?''

''I shaped the history of the Hyrules.''

Wild eyes widened. ''Chosen.''

''Greatest swordsman of the First Age.''

Anger filled Wild. ''I shouldn't have failed that one day!''

Chosen stared at him. ''I thought you wanted revenge. But there is one way to end this circle between us. To defeat the Darkness.''

It was silent for a heartbeat before Wild spoke.

''The time has come for a new Sword.’’


	23. 344

Twilight sat on a tree trunk, his watch was almost over, but he still couldn’t shake feeling off that Wild was somewhere out there, unknown for this Hyrule and the possible shadows that would lurk around the corner. But on the other hand, Wild had enough skill to protect himself.

‘’Don’t worry, Twilight. He’ll be fine.’’

Twilight shot up at the sound of his mentor.

‘’I know he will, but still. This isn’t his Hyrule and he was all obsessed with those Shadows of his. What if they only exist for him? And we don’t see it. We have to find him, Time.’’

Time shook his head. ‘’You worry too much. If he’s not back by sun-up, we’ll follow his track.’’

Twilight nodded. This was supposed to comfort him, but why did it feel so wrong?


	24. 343

‘’If I were Wild… Where would I go?’’

It was sun-up and no-one had heard anything of Wild.

Twilight was walking back and forth, looking behind every bush, every tree and even in a small pond. The last thing even surprised the others.

‘’Why would you look in a pond?’’ Warriors asked from behind.

‘’I know Wild better than any of you, so he could be _anywhere_!’’ Twilight flashed at the Captain. He looked up in the trees and squinted his eyes against the bright sun-light. He shot his eyes back down when he noticed no-one else was moving a muscle. ‘’Come on, don’t just stand there! You got legs, don’t you? Search!’’


	25. 342

Wild crashed through the bushes. Half-smiling and half-scared about the lecture he would get and how the face of Twilight would look like when he got back to the group. He could already hear it.

_‘’Where the hell you’ve been? Just walking away and not coming back! This isn’t your Hyrule, you know that, anything could’ve happened to you. And look at yourself! You’re covered in mud and sticks and leaves!’’_

‘’Twilight is your mentor?’’ Chosen asked as he walked next to him.

‘’You could call it that way, but he’s more like my…’’ Wild was silent for a second as he tried to find the right word. ‘’Babysitter.’’ He gave a quiet chuckle.


	26. 341

‘’Wild! Come here you stupid piece of shit!’’

Time sighed. ‘’That last part wasn’t necessary, Legend…’’ he muttered.

‘’What? Maybe he’ll listen to that. Sometimes you have to be straight to the point for the message to enter the brain and stuff. So, yeah, just let me try it a few more times before I will shut up. Thank you. Wild, the fuck are you, you stupid guy! Twilight’s going nuts and it’s super annoying!’’

The bushes whispered from the right and the eight of the Group, grabbed their swords, ready to strike. But all that popped out, was a small squirrel.

Wind chuckled. ‘’So much tension for a squirrel,’’ he said and put his sword back in its scabbard. ‘’Let’s keep going!’’


	27. 340

Twilight sighed and walked on, taking the lead. Maybe this wasn’t his Hyrule as well, but he was damn sure the first one to give his Cub a lecture and a hug if they found him. ‘’Wild! I know you’re somewhere out there. Just get back here, you idiot Cub!’’

‘’Not you too!’’ came a muffled voice.

‘’Wild! We need breakfast!’’ Four shouted.

Hyrule turned to him. ‘’But I just made some?’’

Four shifted uncomfortably. ‘’Well, about… that…’’

Twilight rolled his eyes when he heard the two guys argue. He blocked out the sound and walked on.


	28. 339

Wild had switched from walking to running once he heard Hyrule and Four bickering.

‘’I just made you all breakfast! Are you saying none of you ate it?’’

‘’No offense, ‘Rule, but Wild’s just a bit better at cooking. You’re skills are just… well… err…’’

‘’Are what? Fucking bad? If it’s bad, just say it in my face and don’t make any tiny bit excuses around it!’’

Wild smirked as he could see the picture before him. Hyrule looking at each of the guys, the others looking away guiltily or uncomfortable.

Lost in thought, Wild didn’t notice he was already closer than he wanted. He felt Chosen quickly dissolve into him before he bumped full force into Twilight who stumbled and fell. Together they landed in a pool of mud.


	29. 338

Twilight squealed with surprise as someone landed full force into him. He lost his footing, tripped over his right ankle and fell in a pool of mud. None other than Wild fell next him, splashing water in his face.

He swore he could hear Legend cackle out loud and he could imagine the others as well. Well, Time maybe not, but what would you expect from a leader.

‘’Sorry! I didn’t see you there. You okay?’’

Twilight wiped the mud off his forehead and sat up. ‘’If you don’t count the mud and dirt, than, yeah, I’m fine.’’

Wild chuckled and helped his Mentor stand up. ‘’I’m really sorry. I know you like to stay as clean as you possibly can, but you know. Sometimes getting dirty isn’t that bad.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s normal for you. I’d rather don’t touch mud.’’

‘’And I thought Warriors was the only one afraid of getting sand in his hair!’’ came the voice of Legend.


	30. 337

Wild playbacked Twilight’s lecture. He’d heard it tons of times he could dream it. He could just repeat it over and over and over again.

‘’You just walked away. Anything could’ve happen to you! This isn’t your Hyrule. You should be more careful.’’

‘’This is no time for lecture, Twi!’’ Wild said. ‘’I saw a Shadow! I saw it.’’

Legend sighed from the back of the Group. ‘’Wild, you have to stop about those fucking Shadows! It drives me crazy, and I think more of us do.’’

‘’I am not lying!’’ Wild protested, annoyed by Legend’s remarks. ‘’I may be stupid or dumb or unthoughtful.’’ He walked up to Legend and stared in his eyes. ‘’But I am not a liar.’’


	31. 336

Twilight’s eyes widened at the answer of his brother. He never heard him this pissed off. Sure, Wild could be annoying as fuck, but still. And did he hear a second voice? A deeper voice that flanked the other. A much deeper one.

‘’Wild, calm down. No need to make a problem now.’’

‘’He started,’’ Wild protested and pointed at Legend. ‘’I wouldn’t have to cause a problem if he had just shut up and believed me!’’

The Group was silent. Even Legend had his mouth shut, eyes widened at Wild’s outrage at him.

Wild sat down. ‘’I’m only trying to warn you! The Shadows will come and destroy all the Hyrules. Dark Link and Hylia will work together. Light with Dark and if we just sit here, all will be lost.’’


	32. 335

Wild looked at each one of the Group, hope flashing in his eyes as most of the members started to believe him. All of them, except Legend. But what would you expect from that guy? He wouldn’t believe anything unless it was in his own benefit.

‘’We have to fight, guys. We can’t let our guards down now. Peace has to be restored!’’ Chosen murmured through Wild’s voice, causing a dangerous, yet powerful echo. He smiled and silently thanked him.

‘’But where to start? Shadows could lurk around any corner. A Shadow could jump out this exact moment!’’ Sky asked.

Legend stood up. ‘’You guys actually believe this?’’

‘’You have a better idea, Vet?’’ Time calmly asked, letting his gaze rest on Legend.

‘’Yeah. Just move on. We’ve seen no Shadows so far and we all know Wild can be a bit weird sometimes, so yeah…’’

Wild felt the irritation of Chosen prickle inside him.

‘’So if you don’t believe me, you have no use here.’’

Legend sat down again but didn’t look at the others as Wild continued.


	33. 334

Wild looked at the stars and sighed. Everyone except Legend believed him, why would Legend still deny the warning?

‘’Don’t worry, once he sees them, he’ll know the dangers,’’ Chosen murmured.

‘’You think it will be hard? The Shadow said something about blood and suffering. I don’t want to lose any of my friends. And how will we convince the others about the new sword? The Master Sword isn’t strong enough to face the enemy.’’

Chosen sighed. ‘’We’ll need the Nine Stones.’’

‘’Nine Stones?’’

‘’Yes. Emerald, Cat’s Eye, Ruby, Diamond, Pearl, Red Coral, Yellow Sapphire, Hessonite and Blue Sapphire.’’

‘’Let me guess. Each Hyrule has a Stone?’’

Chosen smiled. ‘’You learn fast.’’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave a kudo!  
> English isn't my first language so any helpful tips are welcome in the comments below!


End file.
